pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character Creation/@comment-35155172-20180403014530
I based my characters solely on roleplaying so here it goes at my 3.9 playthrough.. "I came to know the hellish side of life at a relatively early age.. But never had I thought if it was different nor the same for everyone.. Never had I felt jealousy over others.. Throughout the days I lived from my childhood at a waterfront district up to the days I've spent as a fake student on one of the Kingdom's top universities (whisper: don't ask me how I got in), I only moved forward solely for the purpose of doing what I thought is necessary and.. fun? Now that I received this letter from my father, everything seems clear to me now.. He was never really a good guy, I guess. But he raised me nonetheless, albeit most of what I asked were never answered. My mother? What he does? Why he goes? No. Nothing. He only told me what I had to know. Healing, poison, antidotes, fighting. He would be gone for days, or months... Sometimes I even thought he would never comeback, but he always does. I had to do everything I could just to live a single day. It's fun though. Even though some people will kick you if you beg, or kill you if you steal. I was confident. I had talent in running away. They had never caught me. Hm-hm, some hella days back in that town.. I tried to steal my father's lute and become a bard but I accidentally bumped and made an acquaintance of this renowned professor. I thought being a student might be fun. I guess lies can be amazing if they became the truth, and I ended up graduating in his university. LOL. So I guess this father of mine is dead now. I see that my heritage just consists of his most precious knives and a hundred denars. (chuckle) That old man, he taught me so many goddamn things. He's an expert, an admirable man if you look in another perspective. Should I be surprised now? Even though he was not my real father? Even though he killed my real parents? Life can sometimes be really full of surprises... Welp, I can never really blame him about his job.. But I can't forgive the lies and murders of my parents just like that.. HMMMM :/ Anyways, Pendor he says? Safe haven he says? Pendor is full-flock of shitty nobles, heretics, and religious fanatics.. How can that be a safe haven? They say hide among the enemies, and they can never see you as one. So I guess, my enemies are in Pendor then? Such is the importance of my family if they really have to kill me then huh... I just might be rightful heir for the so-called Silver Throne of the mythical Kingdom of Pendor... TROLOLOLOL.. enough of the humors, I'm out" -Kaizen Keen-eye son of Larse Keen-eye.. he's not his real father though TL;DR 1f > 2d > 3c > 4b